Where is Lovegood?
by PeaceLovePotter731
Summary: a NevillexLuna story and the Battle of Hogwarts from Neville's POV. um yeah terrible at summaries... its kinda a mixture between book and movie... please read!


Neville watched as the front row of Death Eaters was blown backwards with a smug grin. His smile faded as the Death Eaters shot curses at the magic barrier, cracking it. He watched in horror as the leader slowly put his foot down on the once safe grass.

"ATTACK!"

Neville ran down to the bridge as the small group waiting on the other side shot curses at the Death Eaters behind him. He felt the bridge start cracking beneath him and started running faster. The bridge crumbled beneath him and he fell.

"NEVILLE!"

He heard Luna's voice cry out. His sweet Luna. He grabbed onto the ledge and pulled himself up with a grin on his face.

"well that went well."

He climbed up the rest of the way, aided by Luna. After he was up, Luna started walking back to the battle. He looked at her sadly, not wanting to imagine her upon the dead bodies.

"Luna! Luna wait!"

She turned around and he walked to her.

"I want to say this in case one of us doesn't make it out alive."

"What?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"I love you Luna. I have since we met on the train." he said, looking straight into her soft silver eyes, knowing he couldn't have done this even last year.

She looked into his hazel eyes, noticing how much braver he looked.

"I love you too Neville." she said smiling. She looked down. "We need to get back to the battle."

"Luna wait."

She looked at him. He kissed her with a passion, knowing this might be their first and last kiss. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. They pulled away looking into each others eyes.

Eventually they remembered the battle. Neville hugged her tightly.

"Don't die. Don't leave me." he said as they broke apart into the battle. As she was pulled away from him, he heard her promise she would never leave him. He smiled as he shot curses and hexes at the enemies. He felt as if he could spit fire. Everything seemed to go zooming by, yet going slow. He had never felt more alive. He was fighting for everything he loved. He was going to win. Fighting as hard as he could, all off a sudden, everything just stopped. He heard the snakelike voice in his head.

"You have fought valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of the hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Then it was gone, as were the Death Eaters. People were taking the dead and injured to the Great Hall. He started to look for Luna in the Great Hall. He looked at the bodies lying around him. He recognized two bodies lying together as Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks. He saw the Weasley family and Hermione sobbing around Fred Weasley's body. He looked around the bodies, recognizing some, as he looked for the odd blonde he loved. He didn't want to see her lying with the dead. He stood over the body of Lavender Brown when he heard a voice behind him.

"Neville."

He looked behind him to the voice but no one was there. Then Harry Potter appeared out of thin air. He jumped.

"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure! Where are you going, alone?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's all part of the plan." said Harry. "There's something I've got to do. Listen- Neville-"

"Harry! Harry you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"

"No." Harry assured him. "'Course not... this is something else. But I may be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake, Neville? He's got a huge snake... Calls it Nagini..."

"I've heard, yeah... What about it?" he asked.

"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-" he stopped for a moment. "Just in case they're- busy- and you get the chance-"

"Kill the snake?" he asked.

"Kill the snake." Harry repeated.

"All right, Harry. You're okay, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Neville."

Harry started to move on but Neville grabbed his wrist.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?"

"Yeah, I-" he stopped.

Neville patted him on the shoulder, released him, and went on with his search.

****Later*****

Neville was searching for Luna still when the high, cold voice echoed in his head again.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you laid down your lives down him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone. The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Everything and everyone was silent. No one moved or even seemed to breathe. It was if time had stopped and everyone was frozen. Then, as one, everyone walked out of the castle, in shock when they saw that Harry Potter was really dead.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed.

"No!" Ron and Hermione said together.

"Harry! HARRY!" Ginny sobbed, her father having to hold her back.

Neville stood there in shock, not able to speak.

"SILENCE!" He cast a spell so no one could speak. "It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Hagrid gently and reluctantly set Harry down at the dark wizard's feet.

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Neville knew that Harry would never use someone as a sacrifice. Harry was the guy who would sacrifice himself to save his friends.

"HE BEAT YOU!" Ron shouted, and with that the charm broke and everyone was shouting and screaming until Voldemort put another, more powerful, silencing charm on everyone.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-"

Neville couldn't take this anymore. He broke free of the curse and charged at Voldemort. He barley got more than 5 feet before Voldemort sent a curse at him and he fell, now wandless. Voldemort just kicked his wand away and laughed.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix Lestrange gave a wicked laugh. Neville looked up at her with hatred.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?" she hissed happily.

Neville struggled to get back to his feet.

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

Neville managed to stand steadily and glared at Voldemort, his hands clenched into fists, his wand abandoned to the side.

"So what if I am?" he answered loudly and harshly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you. WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER! DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY!" A cheer erupted from the crowd, the Silencing Charm doing nothing.

"Very well. If that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head, be it."

Out of a broken window, the Sorting Hat flew into Voldemort's hands.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more Houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Won't they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his wand at Neville and he was no longer able to move. Voldemort slammed the Sorting Hat onto Neville's head, covering his eyes. He tried to struggle but the Body Bind curse forbade him from doing so.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me."

Then, before he knew it, Neville was in flames, screaming in pain, unable to move. Then all of a sudden he heard the battle commense and he broke free, the flaming hat falling off. He saw a silver gleam in it as the fire died. He reached in it and pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He knew what he had to do. With a quick, clean slice he beheaded the snake and it fell limp as Voldemort shrieked in fury.

Ok! First Harry Potter story chapter done! It's a bit of a cliffy…. Bye guys see ya later!

~GryffindorGyrl :D


End file.
